


Vivendo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [82]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic e one-shot sui personaggi di Dragon Ball New Adventure.
Series: DBNA [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598





	1. Chapter 1

Posseduto dal demone

< Una volta che il demone ti possiede ci sono solo due possibilità. O muori o riesci a distruggerlo. Se vieni ucciso dal demone non esiste potere terreno che possa resuscitarti, né la magia, né le sfere del drago >. La voce di Sutomu risuonò nelle orecchie di Elly.

La giovane saltò all’indietro, evitando delle sfere nere che esplosero una dietro l’altra, creando dei crateri nel terreno.

“Uccidimi! Uccidimi adesso, insieme al demone!” gridò Vetrunks, serrando gli occhi. Volteggiava sopra la testa della guerriera, il marchio che brillava sul suo petto. Era rosso fuoco, ma avvolto da un’aura oscura.

“No! Se muori adesso non potrai tornare!” sbraitò Gill. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. “Non posso perdere anche te! Non come ho perso Evoly!”.

Vetrunks urlava di dolore. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color glicine a fiamma.

“No, non sarà lo stesso! Lo faccio proprio per lei! Distruggete con me il maledetto che ha ucciso mia sorella” l’implorò.

< Fatemi ripagare il mio torto! Lei non sarebbe morta se non fosse stato per me. Fu il mio piano a fallire! Fu colpa mia >.

Il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti, il sangue scivolava copioso dal suo naso, trasformando il suo volto in una maschera. Sudore e lacrime si mischiavano, mentre il suo corpo si disarticolava per i tremiti sempre più forti.

< Ci deve essere una soluzione! Ci dev’essere! > pensò Elly. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò.

< Un modo c’è. Quel rituale che ti ho mostrato: la purificazione del drago > le ricordò Sutomu.

Un’onda oscura esplose vicino a Gill, il giovane con le stesse fattezze di suo padre Trunks, venne sbalzato all’indietro. Andò a sbattere contro una roccia e rovinò a terra, incosciente.

“Gill! No!

Fermatelo! Fermatelo adesso!” supplicò Vetrunks. Le sue lacrime erano diventate completamente nere, quasi solide come delle piccole perle.

Elly cercò di correre in quella direzione, ma fu costretta a saltare all’indietro per evitare dei fulmini violetti.

< Ci dev’essere un altro modo! Quel rituale potrebbe ucciderlo insieme al demone. Non risolveremmo niente > pensò.

Nel cielo si erano aperte le immense ali da gufo violetto del demone, che brillavano. Il sole si era oscurato e rimaneva un anello di luce, che sembrava di puro fuoco vermiglio.

< Lui è come suo nonno Vegeta. Resisterà, è forte > la incoraggiò Sutomu.

< Vorrei che Vegeta fosse qui > pensò Elly. Allargò le braccia e alzò una barriera, su cui s’infranse un’altra scarica di fulmini.

Sutomu le disse: < Devi avere il coraggio di farlo. Anche se sarà un rituale terribilmente doloroso. Tu hai il coraggio per compiere scelte così al limite. Io lo so, ormai siamo una cosa sola >.

“Facciamolo” ringhiò Elly, digrignando i denti. Allungò le braccia davanti a sé, un’armatura di rubino rosso l’avvolse, mentre la sua coda si scioglieva e i suoi capelli diventavano una lunga coda. Sulla sua pelle pallida comparvero delle scaglie di drago.

Le sue converse nere si erano strappate, alcuni brandelli della stella bianca che le decoravano erano abbandonati per terra.

Tra le braccia le comparve un arco, con la forma di un drago intento a ruggire, con incoccata una freccia argentea.

Iniziò a recitare una formula in namecciano antico.

Il demone le lanciò contro dei pipistrelli di energia nera, questi vennero spazzati via dall’aura dorata di Elly.

< Sono felice che non ci siamo né sensei Piccolo, né Mary Jane. Avrebbero potuto morire in un rituale distruggi demoni e anche in quel caso le sfere non sarebbero servite a nulla > pensò.

< Ci sono sempre draghi superiori e sfere più potenti. Non dimenticare le super-sfere del drago > le disse Sutomu.

Elly scoccò, la freccia si conficcò nella spalla di Vetrunks. Quest’ultimo ululò di dolore.

< Mi dispiace di non essere accanto a te in questo momento, Veg. Ti ho aiutato finché ho potuto >. Vomitò sangue, mentre le sue lacrime passavano dall’essere nere ad essere loro volta di sangue. < Ti prego, salva il nonno. Riportalo indietro >.

Le unghie di Vetrunks si staccarono una dopo l’altra.

< No, non voglio! Non voglio! > pensava Elly, il battito cardiaco impazzito. Scoccò un’altra freccia, le urla di Vetrunks le facevano dolore il petto, le risuonavano nelle orecchie.

< Non puoi interrompere! Non adesso! > le ordinò Sutomu.

Elly prese la mira e l’ultima freccia magica colpì Vetrunks al petto. Ci fu un’esplosione, il ruggito del demone che esplodeva.

< Maledetti! Maledetti tutti voi! > gridò il demone arcaico nella testa di Elly. < Non avreste dovuto separarmi da Crilin! Eravamo nati per essere un’unica cosa >. Le sue urla si spensero, mentre scompariva completamente.

*********

Vetrunks si passò la lingua sulle labbra, sentendole screpolate. Si guardò intorno con aria confusa e intontita, il suono dei macchinari gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Alzò lo sguardo, vedendo sfocato.

“Ci-Cielo?” farfugliò intravedendo una figura femminile.

Chiuse gli occhi e con un gemito di dolore affondò con la testa nel cuscino.

“Tua moglie è di là. Vuoi che te la chiami?” domandò Elly. Era seduta accanto a lui, di fianco al letto.

Vetrunks tossì con forza, il petto gli doleva, la gola gli bruciava e sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue persino nelle narici.

“Cosa è successo?” biascicò con voce stanca.

< Mio nonno è tornato a casa? Veg ce l’ha fatta? Lui e suo fratello sono al sicuro? > si domandò. “Gill sta bene?” si preoccupò con un filo di voce.

Elly gli posò una pezza umida sulla fronte.

“Il rituale ha distrutto il demone, ma tu sei quasi morto. I danni inferti a livello spirituale si ripercuotono sul piano fisico” gli spiegò con tono analitico.

“Eh?” farfugliò Vetrunks, le tempie gli pulsavano. Una goccia d’acqua scivolò dalla pezza, solcandogli la fronte spaziosa.

Elly ripeté: “Sei quasi morto”.

“Quasi… Vuol dire che me la caverò?” s’informò Vetrunks.

Elly gli rimboccò le coperte e ridacchiò. “Una cosa non è cambiata da quando eri bambino, sei sempre un eroe altruista e un eterno ottimista” lo lodò.

Lo aiutò a socchiudere la bocca e gli fece bere uno sciroppo verdastro.  
“Sa di finocchio. L’ha fatto zio Nappa?” si preoccupò il giovane.

“No, tua zia Kamy. Tranquillo, niente effetti collaterali” disse Elly. Richiuse la boccetta in cui era conservato lo sciroppo, posando il cucchiaio sporco su un fazzoletto sul comodino. “Mi occuperò io di te, se non ti dispiace.

Credo che tua moglie abbia già il suo bel da fare con i tuoi figli”.

Vetrunks annuì a fatica.

“Gill?” chiese ancora.

“Sta bene. Con i semi di balzar gli è passato persino il mal di testa.

Purtroppo con te non sarà così facile. Ci vorranno un paio di giorni di riabilitazione” disse Elly.

< Non sarà dura come prendermi cura di tuo nonno. Lui sì che è un paziente brontolone >. Gli posò un bacio sulla guancia sentendola bollente. < Chissà se mi perdonerebbe sapendo che ti ho ridotto io così. Probabilmente no, è un mentore troppo esigente. Per non parlare di quanto adori il suo nipotino >. “Occuparmi di te è il minimo che posso fare per scusarmi di come ti ho ridotto”.

Vetrunks arrossì. Cercò di alzarsi, ma ricadde pesantemente.

Elly gli spiegò gentilmente: “Sei collegato a dei macchinari e non hai la forza per stare in piedi. Resta giù e riposati”.

“Ecco… devo… Devo andare… in bagno” esalò il giovane. Sbuffò, serrando gli occhi.

Elly annuì.

“Se non ti vergogni, ti aiuto io. Ti ci porto, dammi qualche attimo.

O preferisci il pappagallo?” domandò.

Vetrunks si affrettò a rispondere: “ _Bleah_. Preferisco morire d’imbarazzo a fare il vecchio con due piedi nella fossa”. Gemette quando Elly iniziò a sfilare gli aghi che aveva nelle braccia.

“L’hai vendicata? Evoly, intendo” sussurrò.

Elly lo prese delicatamente in braccio, posò la pezza sul letto e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“L’abbiamo vendicata” sussurrò.

Vetrunks si abbandonò contro di lei, sorridendo.

< Hai sentito, sorellina? Ora sei in pace > pensò.

< Il drago aveva detto che le super-sfere del drago avevano altre regole. Se usassimo quelle per riportare indietro la ragazzina? > rifletté Elly. Raggiungendo il bagno.


	2. Sfide

Sfide

Vetrunks incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e fece una smorfia.

“Non ti sta tanto simpatico quel Veg, vero ‘fratellone’?” domandò Gorin, sedendosi al suo fianco.

Vetrunks ghignò.

“Di solito qualcuno mi sta simpatico?” domandò.

Gorin ridacchiò.

Il vento gelido della notte faceva ondeggiare la sua fascetta rossa.

“No, ma con lui è diverso” ribatté il più giovane.

Vetrunks osservava il cielo stellato che si rifletteva nelle sue iridi azzurre.

“Vuole tutte le attenzioni di nonno Vegeta per sé. Come se fosse al centro dell’universo” borbottò.

Gorin sussurrò: “Invece vorresti esserci tu al centro dell’universo di nonno Vegeta”.

Vetrunks schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Potrà anche essere il più potente dell’universo, ma riuscirò a sconfiggerlo. Diventerò più potente di lui” promise, stringendo un pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Secondo me nonno Vegeta è in grado di volere bene a tutti, ma ti capisco. Io voglio assolutamente sconfiggere Vegus” rispose Gorin.


	3. Caverna terrestre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veg appartiene a Vegeta4ever.

Caverna terrestre

“Questa caverna è sia scomoda che umida” disse Veg, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la parete.

“ _Tsk_ ” borbottò Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Si trova celata dietro una cascata, non dovresti stupirti” disse.

Veg accavallò le gambe.

< Queste rocce mi stanno segando la schiena > pensò.

“La Terra è parecchio diversa da come la descrive Gohan” disse secco.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Vorrei giudicarla da una caverna?” domandò.

Veg chiuse gli occhi.

Chiese: “Per quanto tempo vuoi riposarti? Voglio riprendere alla svelta gli allenamenti”.

L’ex-mercenario ghignò.

“Se vuoi di nuovo affrontarmi al massimo delle forze, devi darmi il tempo di riprendere fiato, moccioso” rispose.

< Non capisco perché sia voluto venire proprio qui ad allenarsi. Dobbiamo tenere al minimo il nostro potenziale per evitare di far saltare il pianeta.

Che ci sia qualche motivazione affettiva? Forse non dovrei lamentarmi, vuole farmi vedere qualcosa che per lui è importante > pensò Veg.


	4. Passaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 1. “Mi daresti un passaggio?”  
> Parole: 227

Passaggio

“Mi daresti un passaggio?” domandò Gorin, sollevando la borsa con la tuta che teneva sulle spalle. Stringeva spasmodicamente la cinghia con entrambe le mani.

May lo guardò con una smorfia ed annuì.

“Salta su” disse.

Gorin le sorrise e, fatto il giro, aprì lo sportello della macchina, mettendosi dentro.

May rimise in moto ed il veicolo si alzò da terra, mentre le ruote si ripiegavano e sparivano nella parte inferiore della macchina.

Gorin chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa sulla testiera del sedile. La lunga treccia mora gli ricadeva sulla spalla.

Ammise: “Credevo che non me lo avresti dato questo passaggio”.

“Dove devi andare?” chiese May.

“Alla Capsule” rispose Gorin con tono vago.

“Ti trovi bene con la tua nuova ragazza?” domandò May.

< Sembra parecchio pallido. Pensa di potermi ingannare? Lo conosco troppo bene. Anche se sorride, posso scommettere che è successo qualcosa di grave > si disse.

“Mh mh” mugolò Gorin, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

May sospirò.

“Ti dispiace se ti accompagno?” domandò.

Gorin socchiuse un occhio e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Se me lo avesse chiesto chiunque altro, fosse anche stata mia sorella, avrei detto di no” ammise. Aveva posato la borsa sui suoi piedi. “Però mi farebbe piacere se venissi”.

< Tra noi non c’è più attrazione, o amore, ma… Rimaniamo molto uniti > penso.

“Bene” rispose May, accelerando.


	5. Veg cerca Vegeta

Veg cerca Vegeta

Il principe dei saiyan stava accomodato sul divano davanti alla televisione. Il suo petto nudo era umido e aveva un asciugamano candido posato sulle spalle, i capelli a fiamma erano bagnata e vi s’intravedevano delle goccioline d’acqua. La sua pelle profumava di bagnoschiuma.

Udì bussare rumorosamente.

“Vado ad aprire” disse Mirai alle sue spalle, raggiungendo la porta.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi.

< Ormai va e viene spesso. Persino gli dei come Bills non ci fanno più caso > pensò.

I tonfi si fecero sempre più forti e la porta cadde a terra con un tonfo.

“Fatto” disse una voce giovanile con taglio duro.

“Ehi, quella era la porta di casa nostra!” gridò Mirai.

Vegeta si alzò lentamente.

“Potevate anche aprire in tempo” disse Veg, fissando con astio gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo del futuro.

Vegeta li raggiunse, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Cosa siete venuti a fare?” domandò.

Veg si voltò verso di lui.

“Abbiamo bisogno di voi”. I suoi occhi color ossidiana brillavano.


	6. Super drago delle Super sette sfere

Super drago delle Super sette sfere

Vegeta incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò contro l’angolo della stanza, i capelli neri a fiamma strofinavano sulla parete sporcandosi di polvere candida. La stanza era un salone dalle pareti bianco-sporco, il soffitto violetto di cristallo, il pavimento formato da terreno nerastro e le porte fatte d’oro galleggiavano.

“Non credi che mia sorella stia esagerando?” domandò Goku, grattandosi la testa.

“Dobbiamo scoprire fino a che punto è forte il suo drago. È il gemello del tuo, ma allo stesso modo in cui Champa è gemello di Bills, perciò potrebbe essere meno forte, essendo legato all’universo sei” rispose Vegeta. < O più forte. Basti pensare ai giovani saiyan di questo universo. I loro livelli di potenza sono assurdi se messi in scala con i nostri. Seguono regole tutte loro > pensò.

Goku strofinò la punta dello scarponcino sul terreno scuro.

“Sì, ma quello non è il Freezer del nostro universo. Magari non se lo merita” borbottò. 

< In fondo si è venuto a creare perché gli dei hanno cancellato Frost per sempre dall’esistenza > pensò.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Se così fosse, Champa non ci avrebbe chiamato per fermarlo” ribatté. Osservò il drago rosa avvolgere Freezer, le fiamme rosse che emanava lo rendevano vermiglio. 

Il changelling si dimenava urlando.

“Vegeta, secondo me il suo drago è potente. In fondo è anche lui il drago delle sfere del desiderio e… Urca, se urla” gemette Goku. 

Vegeta gli diede una gomitata leggera.

“Resti sempre il solito buonista. Ora la faccio smettere” disse. 

< Anche perché conoscendola si starà impressionando anche lei > pensò.

Son sorrise al principe.

“Grazie, Vegeta” sussurrò.


	7. Kamy e Mirai

Mirai appoggiò una mano sopra la macchina del tempo, sporcandosi le dita con l’erba che la ricopriva. Tra i vari rampicanti si intravedeva una parte della carreggiata bianca, graffiata in più punti con una scritta sbiadita: _hope_.  
“È un piacere per me conoscere un’amica di mio padre” disse il giovane.

Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color lilla, in mezzo ai quali spiccavano delle ciocche azzurre.  
“Per me è un onore conoscere un giovane principe della famiglia reale, anche se proveniente da un altro tempo” rispose Kamhara. Fece un inchino a mezzo busto chinando il capo.

Mirai ridacchiò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Per essere la sorella di Goku, sai essere formale” sussurrò.

Kamy batté un paio di volte le palpebre e le sue iridi divennero azzurre.  
“Vi ho messo a disagio?” chiese.  
La luce del sole faceva splendere la lama della spada sulle spalle del ragazzo.  
“Un po’. In fondo sei un po’ come una zia per me, possiamo avere un rapporto amicale” spiegò Mirai Trunks.

Kamy gli sorrise.  
“Come vuoi… nipotino” disse con voce incerta. Si alzò sulle punte, appoggiò le mani sul suo braccio muscoloso per darsi la spinta e gli baciò la guancia.  
Mirai balbettò aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, arrossì e chiuse gli occhi.  
Vegeta osservò suo figlio e scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa. 


	8. Le ex di Trunks

Kamhara fermò il missile lanciato dal robot davanti a lei con una mano e lo guardò.

“Mollalo mostro! _E_ ridammi la sfera del drago!” gridò Pilaf dentro il robot.

Kamhara girò il missile e lo lasciò andare. Questo tornò dalla macchina che lo aveva lanciato e la fece esplodere, l’occupante volò all’indietro in una nuvola di fumo nero.

Kamy incrociò le braccia al petto ed osservò Pilaf rotolare giù dalla rupe. Sentì il suo grido farsi più acuto e vide una zaffata di polvere rossastra alzarsi dal terreno dopo che l’ex-dittatore era caduto di testa.

Il cane lo aiuto ad alzarsi e Pilaf si massaggiò il bernoccolo sul capo, aveva le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi.

“Me la pagherai! Non sai chi sono io!” strepitò. Il cane si nascose dietro di lui.

Kamy scrollò le spalle, dimenò la coda rosa e mise la sfera del drago nella tasca della battle suit.

“Mio fratello dice che quel tipo ormai è amico vostro. Io non lo trovo tanto simpatico” brontolò.

Trunks si massaggiò il collo, guardando Mai allontanarsi e arrossì.

Kamhara seguì lo sguardo del Briefs.

“Quella moretta la conosci?” s’informò. Trunks tossicchiò.

“È la mia ex. Mi sono messo con lei da bambino e l’ho lasciata solo per Marron, prima che lei mi lasciasse per Goten… insomma una storia molto vecchia” farfugliò.

“Principino, se me lo dicevate, buttavo lei dal dirupo” spiegò gelida Kamy.

Trunks scoppiò a ridere.

“Inizio a capire perché sei amica di mio padre” ammise.


	9. Non mi fido di Zarma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SO4nihPs4fo.

Yamcha si sdraiò su un fianco ed alzò il capo, osservando la luce delle stelle oltre la finestra. Sospirò, un lenzuolo copriva il suo corpo nudo. Nei suoi occhi si rifletté la luce della luna piena e strinse le labbra, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

Maron si sporse, gattonando sul letto e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò. Ad ogni suo movimento il suo seno prosperoso, stretto dalla camicia da notte, ondeggiava.

L’ex-predone del deserto si voltò verso di lei e le passò la mano tra le ciocche di capelli azzurri.

“Sono preoccupato per Goku. Non mi fido di questo fantomatico drago dorato” sussurrò con voce roca.

Maron prese la mano di lui tra le proprie e gli baciò la punta delle dita con le labbra rosse e piene.

“Ti fidi sempre di meno anche di Goku, ogni volta che scopri qualcosa su di lui” sussurrò.

Yamcha si alzò seduto, facendo scivolare il lenzuolo candido in modo da coprirgli solo l’intimo.

“Mi fiderò sempre di Goku. È del drago Zarma e di Vegeta che non mi fido. E non mi fiderò mai” disse secco.

Maron le accarezzò la guancia, si sporse e sfiorò le labbra dell’altro con le proprie.

“Allora resta al suo fianco, proprio perché tutto ciò che lo circonda è così terribile e spaventoso. Non farlo perdere tra dei e battaglie” disse.

Yamcha le passò il braccio intorno ai fianchi e la trasse a sé, stringendola al petto.

“Mai. Per me resterà sempre quel bambino affamato un po’ ingenuo” promise.


End file.
